Leo-182
A questo punto sta a te la scielta tra avere un coglionizzatore di firme o un formattatore di articoli. Scegli tu, e ricorda che per togliere il blocco dell'Indirizzo IP basta disconnettersi e riconnettersi. ' ~ Leo-182 un secondo prima dell'ennesimo ban Non ti posso vedere a casa in quelle condizioni, devi reagire!! Esci di casa a vatti a trombare du buttane, almeno acquisisci un po di autostima. ' ~ Leo-182 tenta di spiegare, con estremo tatto e finezza, il suo concetto d'autostima a Rocco Leo-182 (愚か者 lett. idiòta ) è un ex-rosikone stratosferico di Nonciclopedia, nonché uno degli stadi più involuti mai raggiunti dall'essere umano, che ebbe la geniale trovate di elemosinare raspe alle utententesse dell'enciclopedia. Convinto che avrebbe avuto un ottimo aiuto manuale per sfogare i propri istinti, Leo-182, invece si ritrovò tra le mani un bel ban. A quel punto due nonciclopediani, per fargliela pagare, entrarono in possesso dell'MSN di Leo-182 per organizzargli uno scherzo, non potendo lasciarsi sfuggire un'occasione così ghiotta come l'avere tra le mani il contatto di un vandalo. La conversazione che segue è proprio quella sostenuta tra Leo ed i due burloni, che nel frattempo, si stavano pisciando addosso dalle risate. La conversazione (20.55) ๑۩۞۩๑ leo 182 ๑۩: ciao! ki sei? (20.55) Giulietta: ciao, sn giulia tu? (20.55) ๑۩۞۩๑ leo 182 ๑۩: leo... cmq di dove sei? (20.56) Hai appena ricevuto un trillo da ๑۩۞۩๑ leo 182 ๑۩۞۩๑. (20.56) Giulietta: acireale (20.57) Giulietta: tu? (20.57) ๑۩۞۩๑ leo 182 ๑۩: ah io di riesi...siamo nella stessa regione! e quanti anni hai? (20.57) ๑۩۞۩๑ leo 182 ๑۩: ehi! (20.58) Giulietta: ops, scusa ma stavo un secondo di là! mi fa piacere ke siamo della stessa regione (20.58) ๑۩۞۩๑ leo 182 ๑۩: anche a me (20.58) Giulietta: ho 15 anni, a breve 16...tu? (20.59) ๑۩۞۩๑ leo 182 ๑۩: io 15 sei quella nella foto? (20.59) Giulietta: si, anche tu sei quello nella foto? (20.59) ๑۩۞۩๑ leo 182 ๑۩: sì sei bellissima!!!! (21.00) ๑۩۞۩๑ leo 182 ๑۩: ma una cosa come hai avuto il mio contatto? (21.00) Giulietta: grazei (21.01) ๑۩۞۩๑ leo 182 ๑۩: da answer? (21.01) Hai appena ricevuto un trillo da ๑۩۞۩๑ leo 182 ๑۩۞۩๑. (21.02) Giulietta: sì, sono iscritta da tempo però non ho mai risposto a domande ( 21.02) ๑۩۞۩๑ leo 182 ๑۩۞۩๑ ha cambiato il suo nome in "๑۩۞۩๑ Hormuzfilm ๑۩۞۩๑" (21.03) ๑۩۞۩๑ Hormuzfilm: ah! meglio così come va?? =) (21.03) Giulietta: bene, scusa ma ora vado a mangiare a dopo bye (21.03) ๑۩۞۩๑ Hormuzfilm: ok! non mi bloccare però! (21.04) Giulietta: e perchè dovrei, sciocchino? (21.04) (L)Giulietta(L) è passato "Non in linea" (21.22) (L)Giulietta(L) si è connesso Inizio sessione: mercoledì 8 luglio 2009 ( L)Giulietta(L) (censurato@hotmail.it) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞۩๑ (idem@live.it) (23.27) Giulietta: ciao (23.28) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ciao!! scusa fra poco devo andare ke fai? (23.28) Giulietta: niente, ascolto musica e chatto and you? (23.29) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: pure! tu ke ascolti? (23.29) Giulietta: bah, come capita..tanto mi possono piacere canzoni metal tanto mi piacciono quelle acid jaazz (23.30) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ah! io preferisco il metal...cmq tu come sei di carattere? (23.31) Hai appena ricevuto un trillo da ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞۩๑. (23.32) Giulietta: bè, sono socievole e dispeso seghe ai poveri disperati (23.32) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: eh?! (23.32) Giulietta: stavo scherzando... (23.32) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: dispeso seghe?! in che senso? (23.33) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: vabbè anche se non scherzavi non c'era niente di male! (23.33) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: io pure sn socievole e a volte un po romanticone (23.33) Giulietta: lo so, ma non sono così puttana (23.34) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: e sei fida? (23.35) Hai appena ricevuto un trillo da ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞۩๑. (23.35) Giulietta: no, attualmente no tu? (23.35) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: pure ATTUALMENTE NO e hai l'ex? (23.36) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: cmq...scusa se te lo dico ma sei davvero carina (23.36) Giulietta: lo so (23.37) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: meglio della hunziker (23.37) Giulietta: oooooh addirittura? ora manca solo che la do a berlusconi e faccio carriera (23.37) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: no dai!! lui ne ha avute già 100000 diciottenni! (23.38) Giulietta: ma io sono quasi sedicenne e posso dare di più ù_ù (23.38) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: sei troppo simpa (23.39) Giulietta: grazie (23.39) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ti posso fare 1 domanda un po personale? (23.39) Giulietta: dici (23.39) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ehm...tu hai mai fatto sesso ? (23.40) Giulietta: sì tu? (23.40) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: no... non ancora (23.40) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: e l'hai fatto una sola volta? (23.40) Giulietta: C'è sempre una prima volta no (23.41) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ah...ma quanti fida hai avuto? (23.42) Giulietta: ehm parecchi, ma la prima volta l'ho fatto a quasi 14 anni e da allora fisso con un ragazzo poi mi sono lasciata (23.43) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ah...ma è stato lui a lasciarti? (23.43) Giulietta: sì, mi trovò che baciavo un altro (23.44) Giulietta: penso che tu abbia almeno fatto sesso orale, molta gente ha fatto sesso orale e non quello normale (23.45) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: veramente no...al massimo ho dato un bacio (23.45) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: e na cosa tu hai mai segato qualcuno? (23.46) Giulietta: sì (23.46) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: (scusa la domanda) WOW! (23.46) Giulietta: con il mio ex spesso (23.46) Giulietta: d'altronde si chiamano preliminari e spesso ciò accade prima di far sesso però a volte il sesso orale o anche solo la sega viene fatta anche da solo sisi (23.47) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: il sesso orale si può fare da solo? (23.48) Giulietta: sìm il sesso orale non sarebbe dirsi cose sporcacciione comunque io le mie esperienze manovali e non , le ho fatte (23.48) Giulietta: quanti hanni hai detto di avere? (23.48) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: quasi 15 (23.49) Giulietta: un anno in meno (23.49) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: dai! in fondo un anno non è poi così tanto per... scherzo naturalmente (23.50) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: vabbè cmq l'età È solo un numero no? (23.50) Giulietta: si per me conta piùla simpatia (23.51) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: sei proprio una raga fantastica (23.52) Giulietta: lo so, e tu mi sei simppatico (23.52) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: anzi mi ero sbagliato sei la pers migliore che possa esistere sulla faccia della terra. (23.53) Giulietta: sono lusingato (23.54) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ehi! lusigata semmai! (23.54) Giulietta: non ti ho detto che in realtà sono un trans? (23.54) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: no! cmq (23.55) Giulietta: allora sapppi che non è vero c'ho la topa sotto e me la godo (23.55) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: cmq adesso devo andare xkè c'è mio fratello che vuole dormire (23.55) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ci sentiamo domani ciao!!! ti voglio tanto tanto bene (23.55) Giulietta: ok, notte tesoro! (23.56) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: notte cucciola! (23.56) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞۩๑ è passato "Non in linea" Inizio sessione: giovedì 9 luglio 2009 (L)Giulietta(L) (censurato@hotmail.it) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞۩๑ (idem@live.it) (23.47) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ciao (23.47) Giulietta: ciao (23.47) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: come va?? (23.48) Giulietta: bene te? (23.48) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: benissimo! hai qualche novità? (23.49) Giulietta: no and you? (23.49) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: mah, nemmeno...le solite cose e ke hai fatto in questi giorni? (23.50) Hai appena ricevuto un trillo da ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞۩๑. (23.51) Giulietta: niente, vacanze...casa, mare, amici e cose così tu? (23.52) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: io pure!! ma siamo uguali?! (no) (23.53) Giulietta: può darsi, molta gente dice che esistono le anime gemelle (23.53) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: vero (23.54) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ma una cosa tu quanti contatti hai? (23.55) Giulietta: 300-330 Tu? (23.55) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: dai a parte lo scherzo (23.56) Giulietta: è vero1 (23.56) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: wow! io 50!!!! però li conosco quasi tutti di persona (23.56) Giulietta: bè, ne avrai di pià in futuro (23.57) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: giù sei una pers veramente meravigliosa=) (23.58) Giulietta: grazie (23.59) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ehm...una cosa però...È sicuro che sei veramente...UNA?! (23.59) Giulietta: sei pazzo? (0.00) Giulietta: però potresti rischiare di vfedere da vicino! (0.00) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: in che senso? (0.01) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: vabbè non importa...cmq scherzavo! (0.02) Giulietta: nel senso che: la sai la storia delle cicogne e dei cavoli? non è vera (0.03) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ah (0.04) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: cmq (0.04) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: possiamo parlare di nuovo delle cose di ieri che mi piacciono? (0.05) Giulietta: certo ma tu sei veramente vergine? (0.05) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: si purtroppo!!! (0.06) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: però la prima volta mi piacerebbe farlo con te...(scherzo) (0.06) Giulietta: bè, non disperare: c'è sempre una prima volta, e potrebbe capitare anche preso (0.07) Giulietta: bè, non puoi perdere la verginità sttando davanti al pc, dovresti trovare un mod (0.07) Giulietta: modo (0.08) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: con te, dici? (0.09) Giulietta: a te farebbe piacere? (0.09) Hai appena ricevuto un trillo da ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞۩๑. (0.09) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: certo!!!!!! non immagini quanto ma anche solo se ti baciassi (0.10) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: si mi farebbe piacere (0.12) Hai appena ricevuto un trillo da ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞۩๑. (0.12) Giulietta: asp ti presento il mio ragazzo (0.13) Romeo partecipa ora alla conversazione. (0.13) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: O_O (0.14) Romeo: ciao (0.14) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ciao (0.14) Giulietta: ciao amore <£ <3 (0.14) Romeo: Romeo piacere di cosa stavate parlando? (0.14) Giulietta: ehm niente di che (0.14) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ehm...... (0.14) Romeo: ehm? (0.14) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: si infatti niente di che (0.15) Romeo: impossibile che non stavate parlando di nulla tutti parlano di qualcosa (0.15) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: vabbè ma delle solite cose (0.15) Giulietta: ehm calmati (0.15) Giulietta: non farmi fare brutte figure (0.15) Romeo: calmarmi? ma se non ho fatto ancora un cazzo! e poi che è tutto sto mistero? (0.16) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: no dai, a parte lo scherzo (0.16) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: delle solite cose, come "ke fai" ecc. (0.17) Romeo: comunque io mi son presentato (0.17) Giulietta: lo sai che mi piacciono i gialli, quindi il mistero è plausibile (0.17) Romeo: non dico tanto ma almeno presentati pure tu (0.18) Romeo: o coso parlo con te (0.18) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: mi chiamo leo, sono di riesi (CL), pene 18cm, codice fiscale M13S13H165A1GAGAGAGA (0.18) Romeo: che cazzo me ne frega del tuo pene (0.19) Giulietta: 18 cm? O_O dovrei lasciarti per lui (0.19) Romeo: XD spero sia solo una battuta (0.19) Romeo: ci scommetto le palle che sto qui non arriva nemmeno a 12 (0.19) Giulietta: 12 secondi? (0.20) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: ma guarda che 18 non è nemmeno tanto (0.20) Romeo: com'è che vi siete conosciuti? (0.21) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: con yahoo answers (0.21) Romeo: quella roba è una cagata (0.21) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: lo so (0.21) Romeo: ci vanno solo i bambini di 13 anni (0.21) Giulietta: leo, con me eri più aperto...non aver paura di aprirti (0.21) Romeo: non dirmi che hai 13 anni pure tu? (0.22) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: 15......... tu quanti ne hai? (0.22) Romeo: più di te (0.22) Romeo: comunque come mai ci tenevi così tanto a presentarmelo? (0.23) Giulietta: bè, è una ragazzoo per bene e simpatcio (0.24) Romeo: se lo dici tu mi fido non mi fa particolarmente impressionato se devo essere sincero (0.24) ๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞: e si scusa oggi non sono particolarmente loquace (0.25) Giulietta: ops, scusalo...è paranoico comunque traqualche giorno dovrei lasciarlo...allora riprendiamo il nostro discorso. tu mi piaci seriamente, siccome mi stava rompendo le palle ho dovuto dire che stavo chattando con te. ieri ti ho detto una bugia solo perchè mi eri simpatico 0.26) Giulietta: cazzo, sbagliato conversazione (0.26) Romeo: Cioè mi vorresti dire che ci stavi provando con sto sfigato? Ma stiamo scherzando? Questo ha festeggiato allegramente la sua prima polluzione in famiglia soltanto ieri! (0.27)๑۩۞۩๑ Leo182 ๑۩۞۩๑ è passato "Non in linea"